


Solace without Solitude

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, married love, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Continuation in 5x17, "A Material World," of the scene where Diane and Alicia grab drinks after Will's funeral.  Kurt picks them up and goes home with Diane





	Solace without Solitude

“It’s getting late.”

Alicia glanced down at her watch, realizing that she’d had a little more to drink than she’d realized. She tried to focus on it before giving up. 

“Yeah, it’s after midnight. I should go. I’ve got kids at home.”

“Aren’t they old enough now?”

She sighed, “yeah, probably.” Alicia burst into a fit of giggles and dragged Diane along with her.

“Okay okay okay,” she panted, trying to slow her laughter. “I’m gonna call a cab.”

“Kurt can give you a ride home.”

Alicia looked up at her, questioning her statement.

“Yeah. He said he wanted to come to the funeral with me, for moral support but I didn’t think it was right. So I told him I’d call when I got home. You’re still off of Oak, right?”

“No no no,” she protested, attempting to swat away Diane’s hand. “I mean, yes, I am. But no.”

“It’s fine.” She opened her phone and dialed.

After three and a half rings, he answered, sleepily. “Hey. How are you?”

“Okay. Are you asleep?”

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “no, just reading. Are you home?”

“No. Alicia and I went out for a drink, to toast Will.”

“Okay.” He yawned and stretched, doing his best not to let on that he did, in fact, fall asleep on the couch while waiting for her call.

“So, can you come get us?”

“Just one drink, huh?” He chuckled. “Us?”

“Yeah,” she looked over at Alicia who was vehemently shaking her head ‘no.’ “Alicia’s here and she’s more of a lightweight than I am,”

Alicia rolled her eyes. “Am not!” She shouted towards the phone.

“Sure. Where are you? I can be there in about an hour.”

“Um, The Hotel Lincoln, in the bar. I’ll be the blonde in black,” she flirted.

“I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

“See? We’ll drop you off.”

“Thank you. Buy you a drink?”

Diane looked up and yawned. “Sure. We’ve got about an hour til he gets here. And I’m not driving!”

Alicia smiled before she wobbled towards the bar and ordered two more martinis then returned before setting them down at their booth before pouring herself back into her seat.

The two talked about nothing and drained their drinks; time passed quickly.

Diane looked up after popping the last olive in her mouth, “hey! Our ride is here.”

Kurt walked towards them and swirled the keys in his hands. “Hi ladies. Ready to go?”

Alicia grabbed her coat, Diane took ahold of her purse and the two rose and walked behind Kurt, following him to his truck.

He drove Alicia home, dropped her off, then headed towards Diane’s. “You doing okay?”

Diane reached over and placed her hand on his as it rested on the gear shift. Kurt ran his thumb up over hers.

“Yeah,” she replied meekly. “Will you come in? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Sure.”

Kurt pulled into a guest spot and exited the car, quickly walking to the other side to open the door for her.

Diane smiled and accepted his hand. He shut the door behind her and moved his hand around her hip, holding her body against his. “Such a gentleman.”

“I try.” 

She opened the door to her place and sighed as she walked through, finally letting herself feel for the first time today.

Diane set down her purse and reached back to begin taking off her coat but found herself surprised when her husband helped her off with it.

“Thanks.” She kicked off her shoes and walked toward the kitchen. “Anything to drink?”

“I don’t think so.” He hung up their coats and followed her.

Diane poured herself a glass of water and, after drinking most of it, smiled up at him. “Okay. Let’s go to bed.”

He nodded before taking the glass from her and refilling it, following her to her bedroom. 

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her feet. “Alicia and I are considering merging.”

Kurt set down the glass of water and sat next to her, taking a hand in his. 

“What do you think?” She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes.

“I think… I think there’s something else you’d rather talk about.”

She nodded, the first tear falling to her chest.

“He wasn’t just my partner. He was my best friend.”

Kurt nodded. “I know.”

“I just can’t believe he’s gone. I…”

Diane shook her head, not letting the tears flow freely. Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer then placed a kiss on her temple.

“Did I ever tell you about the time he thought it’d be funny to fill my office with balloons when I turned 50?”

Kurt smiled. He’d heard the story before but he let her continue, knowing she needed to get it out. He watched her face as she relived the shock of walking in to the office that morning to find 100 lavender balloons filling her office and her bathroom. Diane had to hold it together as there were clients waiting in the lobby but she let him have it as soon as she got to his office, shutting the door behind her as gingerly as possible.

“William! I can’t believe you did this! What were you thinking?”

Will dissolved into a fit of giggles behind his desk as he watched the fury boil in front of him.

“What the hell am I going to do with fifty balloons?”

“Happy birthday! And actually, there’s 100. You know, fifty to grow on?”

“You are not funny.”

“What? I checked your calendar. You don’t have any major clients until after lunch. Plus, spankings aren’t allowed so I had to do something.”

Diane finally stopped to shake her head. “You’re fucking crazy, you know that?”

He continued laughing. “I do. But you love me.”

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple before looking up at him. “God help me, I do.”

Will rose and walked over to her, placing his hand on her arm and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “happy birthday, Legs.”

“I’ll figure something out when you turn fifty. And it’ll be good, too,” she threatened as she smiled for the first time since she got up that morning. She really hadn’t been looking forward to getting another year older and, even worse, becoming a half of a century old!

Diane brought herself back to the moment and looked up to Kurt. “He never made fifty.”

Her heart dropped to her stomach; the sobs overtook her as the fun memory reminded her of a sad reality.

Kurt held her close as her body was wracked with sobs. His heart hurt for her but he knew there was nothing he could do or say that could make this hurt any less for her right now. All he could do was hold her and listen.

It was times like these that he thought about how to become less of a “man of few words.” Maybe there was something he could say that could help. There had to be.

“I…” He started, uncertain.

She sniffled and looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. “Make love with me, Kurt.”

“I don’t know.”

“Please? I need to feel something. Some…” she paused, searching for a word that could adequately describe what she was feeling, “something.” She bit down on her lower lip as it quivered, begging him with more than words. “Please?” Her eyes went back and forth between his, searching for a semblance of understanding.

He nodded before placing a hand on her cheek. Kurt kissed her, gently and sweetly.

Diane sighed in his arms as she began to let herself be comforted by his touch.

Kurt laid her back on the bed, stretching his body out next to hers. He continued to kiss her, willing as much love as he could through his lips, although he wasn’t sure how this would work out. But all he knew was he’d have to try, for her. This is what she needed from him.

She ran her fingers through his hair as her breathing quickened.

He ran his hand down her body and back up again, coming to rest on her neck. Kurt began kissing along her jaw and down to her neck, nuzzling as he breathed in her scent.

Diane stopped and pushed him back before turning away, rolling on to her side and bursting into tears once more. “I’m so sorry.” She curled up in the fetal position as she realized that making love to him wouldn’t take away the hurt.

The lower half of Kurt’s body had begun to respond accordingly but again, the hurt in his heart for this woman took precedence.

Kurt kicked off his shoes and curled up behind her, molding his body against hers. “How about if I just hold you for a while?” He offered.

She nodded meekly. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh.” 

He kissed her shoulders and held her tight. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do,” she mumbled between sobs. “I can’t even…”

“Don’t,” he interrupted. “If this is what you need…” he paused to search for the right words, “…then… I’m here. Okay?”

She nodded again. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

Diane swallowed hard, “me too.”

Kurt slid his arm under her neck, allowing for extra support she needed and rested his other hand on her lower abdomen. He held her close to him, placing gentle kisses along her shoulders and neck until he realized her breathing had become measured and consistent. She’d finally fallen asleep.

Sure he’d be uncomfortable and probably stiff in the morning but some Advil and a hot shower would help ease that physical ache. Besides, he reasoned with himself, he’d do anything for this woman and all that mattered at this moment was she'd finally found the peace she'd needed.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry. no smut. I hope I did this justice)  
> thanks to my girl Mel for the title


End file.
